kidsmealfandomcom-20200213-history
McDonald's Happy Meal (USA)/List of toys
A list of McDonald's Happy Meal toy promotions from 1979 to the present day in the USA. 1979 *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' toys (December) 1980 1981 1982 * Playmobil toys (later recalled) 1983 1984 1985 *''Santa Claus: The Movie'' toys (December) 1986 *''Stompers'' toys (August) *''An American Tail'' books (November) 1987 1988 *''Oliver & Company'' toys (November) 1989 *''The Little Mermaid'' toys (November) 1990 * Tiny Toon Adventures toys * The Rescuers Down Under toys (November) 1991 *Tiny Toon Adventures toys *''McDino Changeables'' (June) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' toys (July) *''Hook'' toys (December) 1992 *''Batman Returns'' toys (June) 1993 * Earth Day toys (March) * Totally Toy Holiday toys (December) 1994 * Sonic the Hedgehog toys (April) * The Flintstones toys (May) * Happy Birthday Happy Meal Train toys (June) * Animaniacs toys 1995 * Spider-Man toys (January) 1996 * Space Jam toys (November) 1997 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (March) * Hercules toys * Sleeping Beauty toys (September) * The Jungle Book toys (October) * The Little Mermaid toys (November) * 101 Dalmatians toys 1998 * 101 Dalmatians toys * Hercules toys (February) * Peter Pan toys (March) * Disney's Animal Kingdom toys (April) * Mulan toys (June) * Tamagotchi Toyz (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys (August) * A Bug's Life toys (November) * Recess toys (December) 1999 * Mulan toys (February) * Tarzan toys (June) * Toy Story 2 toys (November) 2000 * Tarzan toys * Dinosaur toys (May) * Fingerboard/Hello Kitty toys (July) * The Tigger Movie toys (August) * 102 Dalmatians toys * Disney's Video Showcase toys * The Emperor's New Groove toys (December) 2001 * Buzz Lightyear: Star Command toys (January) * Disney's House of Mouse toys (February) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire toys (June) * Disney's The Book of Pooh toys (July) * Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs toys (October) * Monsters, Inc. toys (November) 2002 * 100 Years of Magic toys (March) * Lilo and Stitch toys (June) * The Country Bears toys (July) * Treasure Planet toys (November) 2003 * The Jungle Book 2 toys (February) * Finding Nemo toys (May) * Bratz toys * Masters of the Universe toys * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder toys * Sega handheld games (June) * Brother Bear toys (November) 2004 * The Lion King 1 1/2 toys * ESPN handheld games (April) * Neo Pets toys (May) * 25 Years of Happiness Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys (June) * The Incredibles toys * Sonic the Hedgehog handheld games (December) 2005 * Pixar Pals toys * Power Rangers toys * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl toys (June) * Chicken Little toys (November) 2006 * Cars toys (June) * Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest toys (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie and the twelve dancing princesses toys (August) * Lego Bionicle/The Little Mermaid toys (September/October) * Flushed Away toys (November) * IZ toys (December) 2007 * Catscratch toys * Wow Wee Robotics/My Little Pony toys * TMNT toys (March) * American Idol toys * Shrek the Third toys * Surf's Up toys * Hello Kitty toys * Fly Wheels toys * Cartoon Network toys * Lego Bionicle toys 2008 * Disney Pirates of the Carribean/Princess toys * American Idol toys * Speed Racer toys * Kung Fu Panda toys (May) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa toys 2009 * Hotel for Dogs toys * The Spectacular Spider-Man toys * Monsters vs Aliens toys (March) * Kidz Bop CDs (April) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian toys (May) * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs toys (July) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys * Lego Racers toys/American Girl books * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys * Bakugan/Build A Bear Workshop toys * Astro-Boy (2009 film)/My Little Pony toys * Nerf toys/Strawberry Shortcake notebooks * James Cameron's Avatar toys (December) 2010 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel toys (January) * The Penguins of Madagascar toys (February) * Star Wars/iCarly toys * How to train your Dragon toys * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5/Barbie toys * Shrek Forever After toys * The Last Airbender toys (July) * Marvel Heroes/The Littlest Pet Shop toys * Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Madame Alexander toys * Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Strawberry Shortcake toys * Mr. Potato Head Halloween Pails * MegaMind toys * Bakugan/Furry Hearts Pets toys 2011 * Victorious toys * Tonka toys * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Fused toys * Young Justice toys * Rio toys (April) * Batman: The Brave and the bold toys * Kung Fu Panda 2 toys (May) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked toys (December) * The Smurfs toys (July) * Puss in Boots toys (November) 2012 * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift toys (May) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted toys (June) * Hotel Transylvania toys (September) * Rise of the Guardians toys (November) 2013 *The Croods toys *Epic toys (May) *Despicable Me 2 toys (June) *The Smurfs 2 toys (July) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Furby Boom! toys (December) 2014 *Paul Frank toys/''Adventure Time'' toys (January) *''The Lego Movie'' cups (February) *Mr Peabody and Sherman toys (March) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 toys (May) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 toys *Monster High toys *The Book of Life Halloween pails (October) *Penguins of Madagascar toys (November) *Pokemon X & Y toys 2015 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Sweethearts Plush *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' straw toppers (February) *''Home'' toys (March) *''Minions'' toys (July) *Nerf toys/Nerf Rebelle toys *Batman Unlimited toys *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' toys (September) *Minions Halloween pails (October) *''The Peanuts Movie'' toys (November) 2016 *''My Little Pony'' toys/''Transformers'' toys (February) *''Barbie Spy Squad'' toys/DC Comics Hot Wheels toys (March) *Emoji plush toys (April) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' toys (May) *''Skylanders Superchargers'' toys/''The Powerpuff Girls'' toys (June) *''The Secret Life of Pets toys'' (July) *Step-It Activity Bands *Talking Tom toys *Justice League Action toys/DC Superhero Girls toys *''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' Halloween Pails (October) *''Trolls'' Pencil topers (November) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys''/Hello Sanrio toys (December) 2017 *''Sing'' toys (January) *''Teen Titans Go!/SweetHearts lip gloss toys (February) *''The Lego Batman Movie toys (March) *Barbie/Hot Wheels toys (April) *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' toys (May) *Super Mario toys (June) *Ty Teenie Beanie Boos toys (June/July?) *''Despicable Me 3'' toys (July) *''The Emoji Movie'' toys (August) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' toys (September) *''My Little Pony: The Movie''/''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (October) *Pokemon Sun & Moon/Hello Sanrio (November) *Holiday Express (December) 2018 *''Yo-Kai Watch''/''Shopkins'' (January) *''American Greetings'' (February) *''Peter Rabbit'' toys (February) *''Peanuts'' Snoopy toys (March) *''National Geographic Kids'' (April) *''Hasbro Gaming'' (May) *''Incredibles 2'' toys (June) *''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' toys (July) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' toys (August) *''My Little Pony''/''Pokémon'' toys (September) *''Shimmer and Shine''/''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' toys (October) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2'' toys (November) *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' toys (December) 2019 *''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' toys (February) *''Toy Story 4'' toys (June) *''The Angry Birds Movie 2'' toys (September) *''Frozen 2'' toys (November) 2020 *''Chuck E. Cheese's'' (October) 2021 Category:McDonald's